hazard_core_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jkamisht "Cassie" Alilkira
"i didn't smile so much when was young, even if you wanted was impossible,but definitely I will not deprive this world of a smile, mine will represent that of my entire race" Alilkira its a Character from HAZARD CORE lore belong to Warfarememachine She is a female character of biyemorph race born in aprox 1750 aC in the planet Haadesh, belongs to the Grand Prexus family a important group who fought in the independence war 4000 years ago and is granddaughter of Heerkel Sooda (important biyemorph/consmard independence war pioneer) and granted to be the next heiress of the family order, however like many of her race she suffered of something called "null individual syndrome" making her unable to link with her spirit and unable to heal himself, interact with many of the tools and archive a afterlife, due that and her really radioactive world she got alot of respiratory diseases decreasing her life expectancy of 20 years when she only had 6 years old due this she delevoped a strong desire to become useful as the rest of their community and fight agains his disease to probe how capable she is when she had aprox 14 yo the Consmards war initiated with a surprise attack what killed most of the spirit begins corrupting their souls and forcing it to mutate to horrible shapes and countless of mental diseases instantly where his mother and brothers died, his father found her at next day but was caught with the virus, he leaved her close to a reunion point and sacrifice himself to prevent infect the others alilkira survived due her complete lack of spirit make her immune to it From there the General of the reserve forces Kepp yrek take care of her for several years during the confrontation of the conflict, also was together with some others pals what treat each other like brothers for the next years during the consmard hunting in the MEMD Tanks, when she had 20, establish a romantic relationship with a foreign Biyemorph called Siri who take the lead of the tank fortress after the death of Kepp when they lose the MEMD tanks in combat, they escaped from the consmards and his fidel's for months until many of them was captured and sent to sacrifice, including the alil gang and siri, she escaped due a accident what made her split from the group before was captured posterior of that she was captured while tried to save the rest of her crew by a group of pirates what see on her a valuable begin knowing what soon her race will be extinct she was probably captive and deprived from freedom for 3 years until her body started to develop some kind of cancer killing her slowly, the pirates sell her for a huge price as rare specimen to a collectionist what in 1774 criogenate her until traditional medicine develop to cure her diseases in 1778 the Biyemorphs are considered extinct and the only survivor of his race (besides of Rackslash) during the consmard war of 1760 In 2012 the External relationship office from the WAF concated this , also survived thanks to some criminals who private her of her freedom in exchange to she's not been handed over to the consmards to preserve